


Rehearsal

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Rehearsal

 

 

**Anonymous** asked:

 

wendy having an exceedingly bad day and dip and mabel try to cheer her up (wenpines or just best friends you're choice)

* * *

Wendy’s butt hurt. She didn’t know quite how long she’d been sitting on this branch, but she didn’t need to check her watch to know she was obscenely late for her shift at the Mystery Shack. What she did know is that the Shack could survive her not being there.

She also knew that the fact that it could survive her not being there didn’t mean that her duties went undone. By not being there, she’d added to what everyone had to do on an already busy day. the guilt from that was just one more detail on top of all the stress that had driven her to this isolated space in the first place. She was cracking and needed somewhere quiet to think.

And why not a tree? Deep in the woods, with little more than a bird’s chirp, a squirrel’s squeak, a gnome’s scuffle to distract from the silence. Her family were woodsmen through and through, this was her element and it soothed her pain to be here however much a small, irritating sensation in her butt might cause.

A shuffling pricked her ears. It was silently clever, speaking to a knowledge of stealth aimed at tricking humans. Knowledge that animals, to their detriment, did not possess. No, this was a human trying to sneak by another human, and there were only two people she knew who were this close to her in skill at that particular trick.

“Okay,” the girl whispered, “you’re sure she’s gonna be over that hill?”

“Yeah,” the boy responded, just as quietly, “that’s her favorite place when she’s in a bad mood.”

Wendy frowned, not sure how she felt about the fact that Dipper was using this information. On the one hand, the twins were clearly trying to cheer her up. On the other, she went there explicitly to be alone.

Except, she wasn’t there like they thought she was. Wendy reflected on this as they spoke amongst themselves. She had avoided going to her special place specifically because she didn’t want to poison the good vibes it had with just how bad she felt at the moment. It truly was on another level that she had never really experienced. So much that, for the first time ever, she could tell that even being alone in her special place wasn’t going to be enough to bring her out of this funk and would only serve to attach bad memories to it.

“Do you have the costumes?” Dipper asked.

“Um…” Mabel shuffled in her pack, “Yeah! Here!” She yanked out a small pocketbook, opened it and shook it until several pieces of clothing tumbled out of extra-dimensional space.

“Okay! Ooookay…” Dipper said, as he picked up the woolen outfit as Mabel retrieved the pink dress, then shuffled her arm into the pocketbook and pulled out a shepherds staff. “So, we’ll do a quick dress rehearsal, then we gotta hurry and do the real thing!”

“Right!” Mabel agreed as they threw on their costumes.

Wendy smiled at the sight of a new, more elaborate version of the Lamby Lamby Dance. This was obviously something they’d come up with a while ago, but had kept between the two of them. Considering Dippers hugely embarrassed face as he performed, Wendy guessed this was some kind of ‘nuclear option’ for cheering someone up that they’d come up with.

She smiled at the short play they gave to no one. The way they seriously discussed last minute adjustments expressed just how intent they were on cheering her up. She was kind of glad that she had been in such a bad mood that it had led to them failing to surprise her. It was really nice to see this behind-the-scenes event, to see just how hard they were working to make her feel better. They were such great kids.

Wendy finally moved. Sneaking with the greatest skills of the valley, she maneuvered to where the twins had thought she would be. She was already feeling better, but it didn’t hurt to see the show again.


End file.
